


His Morningstar

by InterruptingMoose



Series: Random Michifer Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?? - Freeform, A little angst, Excuse my awful title, Happy Ending, Like no one fuckin dies so, M/M, Some fluff maybe, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I wanted to work on my character descriptions and a lot of you have asked for michifer so I was like kill two birds with one stone, right? I mean, it's short and has no plot so it's more like kill one bird and slightly injure the other one but I will definitely have better michifer stuff up soon, hopefully. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! </p><p>**my hêlêl (latin) = my light - bringer</p><p>**ol aziazor elasa, esiasacahe (enochian) = I love you, brother</p><p>Bc I'm romantic as fuck</p></blockquote>





	His Morningstar

An agglomeration of beauty, that's what he was, the Morningstar. The bearer of light, sculpted to perfection by the hand of God. Lucifer, whose skin resembled marble dusted with light specs of gold, eyes the shade of a winter sky fading into a spring lake, and platinum, almost white, hair styled effortlessly into messy spikes. The way his long lashes framed his cereleun eyes when he captured his brother's was lamentable, inconsolable, and _dangerous_.

 

Something radiated from within that rendered him menacing. Perhaps it was the way his wings - the wings that were once as white as snow were now scorched, charred, tainted by the flames of Hell - curled around the ethereal being, or the snarl on his full, pink lips that distorted his graceful features. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the imperishable love clouded behind the withering look of burning rage in his azure eyes.

 

"Brother." Michael's tone was soft - too soft, prompting indignation to fuel within the fallen angel as he met his brother's viridescent eyes; equanimous, imperturbable, and downright _infuriating_. 

 

How _dare_ he act so laodicean when it was _he_ who banished Lucifer to hell; _he_ who had condemned his brother to an eternal silence?

 

" _Brother_." Lucifer echoed the archangel's word, it rolling off his tongue so easily, whether a greeting or a mockery, he did not know. 

 

"You're looking well." Michael commented, earning him a scoff from the fallen angel. 

 

"One of us must." Lucifer replied smoothly, his eyes gliding over the battle scars littered across the oldest archangel's being, and he moved closed to his brother, tracing a long, pale finger over the old wound before mocking, "war has served you well, I must say."

 

"I wish I could say the same." Michael's eyes flickered to the Morningstar's blackened wings, and Lucifer felt his rage flare once more but remained stubbornly silent.

 

Michael, who had descended from Empyrean and burned with the fire of a thousand suns was as prideful - as arrogant - as ever and could feasibly allow all blame to fall on Lucifer in regard to his disgraced wings.

 

"You haven't changed a bit, I see." Michael heaved a sigh, sheathing his blade away safely, and a smile graced his brother's face.

 

"Would you have me any other way?" Lucifer asked as he circled around him, pale fingers sweeping through his brother's golden wings before he was pulled against the archangel; into his arms, much like when they were fledglings and discovering each other for the first time.

 

"Of course not, _my hêlêl_ ," Michael murmured softly, a stark contrast to his nature; the leader of the army of God against the forces of evil - against Lucifer. "I love you," and Lucifer could almost laugh at the irony - such a new language delivering such an ancient message. 

 

" _Ol aziazor elasa, esiasacahe,_ " Lucifer replied quietly before sealing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to work on my character descriptions and a lot of you have asked for michifer so I was like kill two birds with one stone, right? I mean, it's short and has no plot so it's more like kill one bird and slightly injure the other one but I will definitely have better michifer stuff up soon, hopefully. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> **my hêlêl (latin) = my light - bringer
> 
> **ol aziazor elasa, esiasacahe (enochian) = I love you, brother
> 
> Bc I'm romantic as fuck


End file.
